


Reunited

by ConsultingHound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel is there I promise, M/M, Reunions, Season 9, So yeah, im not sure what to tag this as, my first fanfic for supernatural so tell us what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHound/pseuds/ConsultingHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam come back from a hunt to find an old friend waiting for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Amy gave me some ideas and so here we are. Canon-wise this is set in S9, probably in a universe where Cas takes Dean's advice and heads on to the bunker quickly. Also British girl here, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy :D

The hunt would have gone well Dean thought, apart from Sam had to go and get himself injured.  Goddammit he should be more careful.  _They_ should be more careful.  It didn’t matter how many times he told himself this though, sooner or later they’d be in exactly the same place again.   
“You do realise it’s only minor?  I mean, come on Dean, I’ve had much worse and look I’m fine,” Sam tried to sound reasonable and calm from the passenger seat, trying not to bleed over the interior.  Dean would make sure that Sam was the one cleaning her if anything happened.

“That’s not the point Sam.  If you keep on getting hurt, you can’t hunt.  If you can’t hunt, then we’re a sitting target.”

“We’re always a target!” His control had broken and he just sounded frustrated.

“Dude, before it was just the usual stuff, monsters, ghouls, a fewer minorities from the hell pit.  Now there are demons and Abaddon and a bunch of psycho angels trying to find and kill us and C-Cas and you want to what, just wait for them?” Dean frowned at the difficulty of saying that name.  All he could think about was where his previously angelic friend was and if he was okay.  Every passing day, it was looking less and less likely and Dean’s stomach did something weird when he thought of it.  He refused to focus on that feeling because wherever it sent him it wasn’t good. 

“Dean,” and now Sam was being careful.  Great.  “He’s going to be okay.  He can look after himself.”

“He’s never been a human before Sam.  Anything could happen to him.”

“That’s never worried you before.”  He hoped that wasn’t Sam trying to be tactile because if so they were screwed even more than he thought.

“Keep putting pressure on that,” he replied curtly, nodding to the slash on Sam’s arm which had been momentarily forgotten.

When they pulled up to the house, Dean made an extra effort to hold the front door open for Sam, much to his little brother’s annoyance.

“You’re such a dick,” he said as he passed.  Business as usual then. 

 

“Kevin,” Dean shouted.  It was like having another little brother he had to look out for, apart from this one was so, so much more paranoid.  He was surprised he hadn’t been attack by any projectiles yet but maybe Kevin was using a stealth tactic this time.  It was always good to mix things up. 

It was only when they walked through that there, at the table, were 2 people instead adn suddenly Kevin’s silence was explained. 

Castiel was back. 

“I’ll um, I’ll go get something for your arm,” Kevin stuttered before fleeing the room. 

Cas stood up when he saw them.

“Hey Cas,” Sam practically sighed, smiling slightly and stepping forward.  Cas was clutching a bottle of water as if it was the only thing keeping him from drifting off.  He looked weird without the omnipresent trench coat but the jacket-and-jeans look did humanise him.

“Sam,” he said nodding with the same half-smile back.  It dropped into a panic as he turned to the other person in the room.  “Dean.”

Both Cas and Sam waited tensely, neither daring to breath as they watched Dean and his reaction.  The blank look and the utter silence didn’t bode well for a positive one. 

Then Cas found himself surrounded by warm arms and the smell of leather as he was brought into a hug. 

“Welcome home,” Dean said gruffly, somewhere around his left ear.  Cas clung on and allowed himself to relax.  _Home_.  He was finally Home.  


End file.
